


【Translation】Tooth & Claw

by suirin



Category: Dog Soldiers (2002), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Mates, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狼人AU。澳洲父子狼人档出击打怪</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Translation】Tooth & Claw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tooth & Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268752) by [Azilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver). 



> I thank Azilver for the permission for translating this fic！

得知Herc才是Striker Eureka小队的头狼时，人们的反应往往是吃惊。头狼嘛，大家都知道他们是什么德行：体型巨大，生性好斗，暴力十足，无时无刻不在彰显吾乃狼群之首，一切皆在我治下。Chuck就比他老爸好斗得多。结果是初次见面的人刚跨进门便被Herc的头狼气场砸了个七荤八素，露出一脸惊诧。这场面Chuck见得多了。他的Dad冷静超然，无需恫吓或高姿态。Herc用行动和气度摆明一切。  
  
“好斗的头狼不是真头狼，不管是对自己还是头狼的地位或者所在族群，他们都算不上可靠。”某次又有混蛋大放厥词后，Dad这样告诉他。  
  
Chuck是副首领，尽管像很多人认为的那样有当头狼的潜质，但他甘做Herc的副手。不同于普罗大众，他从Dad身上看到了真正的头狼：有节制的武力，有技巧的攻击，经过时为他分道的狼群以及无声的敬礼。他见识过其他头狼对Dad毫无置疑的服从，无需比试他们便败下阵来。所以他才无视了所有嘲笑，甘愿屈居副手，对个“老东西”言听计从。  
  
比如眼下，两人爪不点地的狂奔在悉尼海港疏散后的街道上，彼此意识被通感连接，正搜捕新登陆的巨兽。这些混账变得越来越聪明越来越迅速，往往贼鸥小队还没赶到就已经上岸。  
  
他听到-感到-知道Herc说： _我闻到有东西正往船坞去_ ，说完猛地向左一个急转弯，Chuck不假思索的跟上去，片刻之后巨兽海洋-金属-毒物的奇异气味钻进了他的鼻腔。嗅到那抹气味后Dad快得可怕，庞大身躯沿着出奇安静的街道猛冲，Chuck努努劲才追上他。  
  
转过街角，他们远远看到了大肆破坏中的巨兽。那玩意足足有坦克那么大，后腿直立，加上尾巴好像三脚架一样起到支撑作用，镰刀状骨板由后颈蔓延到后背。 _我从正面攻击，瞄准喉咙，_ Herc说， _它出手抓我，你就攻击腹部_ 。  
  
刹那间Chuck心头发紧，他替Dad感到恐惧，但很快恐惧被狩猎的渴望以及对他的头狼的骄傲推到一旁。Herc高亢的吼声引来巨兽注意，躬身扑了上去，速度之快以至于对方被咬住喉头却来不及反击。它应激发出咆哮（Chuck分不出那是愤怒或者疼痛），抬起前臂挥向他父亲的身形。Chuck不会等待，纵身用爪尖钩住怪物毫无防备的腹部，随着降落的过程给它开膛破腹。Dad落在他身旁时巨兽造成的轻伤已然愈合。想拿下强壮如他的头狼，它还得加把劲。  
  
它高吼，他们杀出条血路。Chuck借助巨兽上肢跃上它肩头，撕扯应该是人类颈动脉的部位。他感觉-知道Dad的担忧，那情绪一闪而过。 _想点办法！这混蛋的皮甲比鳄鱼还厚！_ 他用通感传达了想法。他得为Dad多争取些时间，想尽办法躲避乱抓的利爪和撕扯，不过最终还是被突袭的余波扫到左臀和后腿，砸在了墙上。  
  
疼痛跳弹着波及全身，他知道腿差一点点就骨折了，即便变形后的身体强度也承受不来这个。 _Chuck！_ 他不能让Dad分心，不是现在。 _我没事，快干掉这混蛋_ 。  
  
没事才怪。巨兽知道他负伤，腿撇成一个无法自愈的角度。于是他咬紧牙关，扬起下巴把腿掰回原位。眼前瞬间一片白光，他喘不过气，勉强咽下了惨叫，晕眩缓和前脑子一片天旋地转。重新能够集中精力时，他意识到自己没死，巨兽也没有再度出击。  
  
他仰头瞧见Herc手握粗长钢管一根，飞身将它捅进怪物的脖子。那东西血流不止但还活着，挥动巨爪想扫开钢管，尖叫不休。Dad不再理会那边，回身落到他旁边。  
  
 _能走么？_  
  
他想回答是的，但显然还要几分钟才能走路。他摇摇头。 _还不行。再等一会儿_ 。  
  
Dad点点头，扭头飞快地瞥了持续虚弱中的巨兽。他能听到-感到-知道Herc盘算出了一个计划，他自己脑中也这里那里浮现出零星片段。  
  
 _这只分散它的注意力但不会太久，咱们得进一步削弱它——  
  
——拔出管子——  
  
——给它放血，减缓速度，咱们好过去——  
  
——眼睛很脆弱，超过肩膀它就不太够得到了——  
  
——咱们两个一起出击，你负责底盘绊住它，我负责管子——  
  
——挖大伤口——  
  
——倒地我就瞄准穿透它眼窝_  
  
他听到-感到-知道头狼/父亲的骄傲，被Herc轻松拽起时露出得意的笑容。两人计划成型，狩猎正式展开。  
  
行动一旦开始，便意味着速战速决，绝不迟疑。Chuck欠身向左，尽可能召开利爪，陷进巨兽下肢筋腱，直至断裂。与此同时Herc抓住钢管，随着巨兽的倾倒，顺势拔了出来。由于伤口进一步撕裂，蓝血泼了好大一片。那怪物最终摔倒在地，Herc借力稳住身体，肩膀一耸，被侵入的组织放弃抵抗，钢管捅进了深处。  
  
巨兽已死，Striker Eureka小队发出胜利的嗥叫，回声飘荡在港口上空。  
  
Chuck变回人形，方便查看两人的确切位置。他全身赤裸。你不得不习惯的狼化弊端之一就是衣服无法随之转换，而且四下里挺冷。  
  
Herc不知从哪儿冒了出来，猝不及防地将他扑倒在地。Chuck仰躺着，抬头望向Dad。他的Dad不慌不忙化成半狼型，下腹和下颌周围的厚实皮毛逐渐褪去，长长的尖耳朵位置下移。双腿咔吧咔吧响着更趋近于人类，但利爪还是那副模样。瞳孔仍旧是亮蓝色，略微偏大，边缘扩散。如果被问起的话，Chuck大概很难取舍自己更喜欢哪个形态的爸爸。彻底狼化的Herc硕大无朋，个头足有人形时的一倍半（相比之下Chuck就只比原先高半头），皮毛是罕见的赤褐色。哪一样都让Chuck忍不住想在他的头狼面前表现表现自己。半狼型完美融合了人类的矫健与狼族的野蛮。好比当下，Herc蹲伏着罩在他身上发出孜孜咆哮，一眼望去危险无比。  
  
别人会误认为威胁或危机的姿态只能让Chuck性奋。公狼对流血和捕猎的渴望已经满足，剩下的唯有交配。他邀请地张开腿，凭借通感向Dad投射自己的性幻想，要他一点不落听到-感到-知道。  
  
Herc好笑地哼了哼，爪子温存地握住他两片臀瓣，表示自己的兴趣一点不比对方少。  
  
于他人，他和他是父与子，组成了一个贼鸥小队，是Striker和Eureka，但对于彼此，自从Chuck要求他的Dad成为他的血脉之源时起，两人的关系便远不止于此。尽管有一个狼人父亲，但Chuck并未生为狼人。他可以选择不继承任何人的血脉，像项目中许多成员那样通过注射病毒完成。然而他唯一渴望与之成双成对的只有Herc一人，他的父亲，头狼中的头狼。同样他清楚狼咬建起的连接更加强烈，潜伏在体内的狼性也只会为这唯一的头狼躁动。而经过无数次劝诱和许多次通感，他们终于走到了今天这一步：成熟彻底的配偶关系。  
  
一些小队多多少少怀疑或清楚他俩的配偶状态，但狼人把结合看得非常私密，不可看轻且不会妄加评论。况且他们之间存在着一种呼唤一种引力，那是公认的赐福，早在那狼咬之前Chuck差不多已经感受了一辈子。同样的呼唤也发生在Herc身上，起始于儿子降生的那一刻。  
  
“Striker，Eureka！”不知哪栋楼后传来了后援和收尾小队的呼喊，他们一定扫描到了巨兽的死亡结果。幸亏听力超群，他俩才有所预警。  
  
Herc狠狠亲了他一口，犬齿咬住了嘴唇—— _“等会儿的”_ ——把儿子拽起身，一起等待人群到来。  
  
【Fin】


End file.
